1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator used for a rotary electric machine, such as an electric motor, a generator, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various structures have been presented for a stator, having a stator core, a stator coil, and the like for a rotary electric machine. For example, a stator is presented, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-259555 A), that includes an iron core with a plurality of slots, coil end plate laminations, each of which is a plurality of coil end plates laminated along the radial direction and inserted in the slots, and crossover members for connection between the coil end plate laminations inserted in different slots.
However, the stator presented by Patent Document 1 has portions that require physical connections, causing a problem of low assembility. Further, the crossover members of the stator presented in Patent Document 1 are extending along the rotation axis direction of a rotary electric machine, which causes a problem that the volume of the coil end portions is large and downsizing is not easy.